Epifanía
by Berseker
Summary: AU. Alfred pide su transferencia en la estación de policía, solo para reencontrarse con Arthur, su gran amor. Su desilusión se desarrolla en un pueblo donde extraños sucesos acongojan a la gente y un joven roba más que solo su atención.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de APH no me pertenecen, sino a la mano de Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro alguno, sino por simple entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **AU, Yaoi, Lemon en un futuro, palabras mal sonadas, misterio (o intento de ello), fantasía, un poco de ooc y ya.

**N. A.:** Hola, pequeñas criaturas del bosque. Aquí Berseker con otra historia barata para hacerles perder el tiempo. Esta vez es AU, entonces, espero que les agrade, es mi primer intento de ello. Ya no les entretengo, lo dejo a su disposición. ¡Saludos!

"**Epifanía"**

Por Berseker.

Primer Capítulo.

¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

Estás a punto de morir por aquí.

— _Welcome, Mr. Jones…_

— _Thanks…_

Alfred F. Jones entró por la puerta de la oficina de quien sería su nuevo jefe. Pisó la madera y percibió un olor suave a tabaco correr por el aire que aspiraba, pero no se quejó, sólo se limitó a arrugar la nariz y pronto sus ojos notaron un cenicero viejo, pero bien conservado, de madera, con bordes de plata y adornos de rosas sobre la superficie. Estaba ubicado en la esquina derecha del escritorio, fabricado con caoba negra, y dentro tenía un par de colillas. Entrecerró los ojos un poco, tratando de ocultar una leve molestia, pero el gorro no dejó que nadie más le viera.

— _So, Alfred…_ De todos los lugares en el mundo, ¿por qué decidiste este pueblo? —preguntó el comandante Kirkland, cruzando la pierna por encima de la otra. Segundos más tardes apoyó su cuerpo sobre el respaldo del cómodo sillón de piel.

— _Well, you see…_ —sus labios se curvaron y cruzó la mirada con las esmeraldas brillantes del otro, al momento en que una de sus manos reacomodaba el gorro en su lugar, ajustándolo mejor— _That's because i want to…_

— Arthur. —una tercera voz apareció detrás del recién llegado. Alfred tomó aire con discreción. Giró la cabeza para verle y le mostró los dientes, en una sonrisa boba, reflejando sorpresa— Oh, Alfred. Eres tú.

— ¡Francis! —el rubio norteamericano se acercó hasta abrazarlo con fuerza, levantándolo un par de centímetros del suelo. Francis solo se dedicó una mirada confusa con Arthur y una sonrisa cómplice a la vez— _How long time no see!_

— Lo mismo digo. –le respondió el abrazo y palmeó su espalda. Alfred le soltó y Francis besó su mejilla- Bienvenido, _mon cher_, estás en tu casa. Siéntete libre de pedirle al hermano Francis lo que necesites.

Lo pasó de largo y le entregó un par de fólderes a Arthur, rozando sus dedos. Alfred tardó en voltear. Sabía bien el intercambio de palabras silenciosas que se regalaban esos dos hombres, a sus espaldas, escondidas detrás de insultos y gruñidos sin intención. "_I want to see you…_", se repitió el rubio dentro de su cabeza, quitándose el gorro, apretándolo entre sus manos. Su rebelde mechón salió a flote, volvió a tomar aire y volteó a verlos, a ambos.

Francis tomó asiento en otro escritorio, dándole la espalda al inglés, que se echó para atrás junto con la silla, buscando entre sus cajones. "_Come_", habló demandante y el nuevo solo se acercó sin titubear. Dejó frente a él la que sería su futura arma y su nueva placa, las iba a necesitar. Alfred recogió los resplandecientes objetos y asintió. Después de todo, no había venido a ese pueblo solo para ver a Arthur, a quien había conocido años atrás y ahora no dejaba de añorarle en todo momento. Había venido también por trabajo, lo sabía mejor que todos, porque era el único héroe que podría regresar la tranquilidad al pueblo entero.

— Gracias. –le dijo, acomodando la pistola dentro de su funda, en su cinturón— Pero soy un héroe, _after all_. No creo necesitar más que mi sola presencia, _y'know_ —Arthur alzó una de sus pobladas cejas para verle, soltando un suspiro después.

— Deja de ser tan hablador. —bufó, rodando los ojos. Caminó hasta él, rodeando el escritorio, solo para quitarle la placa y ensartarla en la camisa, de mangas cortas y color café claro, del estadounidense. Era ahí donde debía portarla con distinción— No hagas nada loco, por favor.

— Lo sé —le contestó, con un puchero en el rostro. Cuando él decía que era un héroe, no estaba jugando, o al menos él no lo creía así.

Alfred desvió los ojos un poco, sin querer verle por un momento. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosado, aun así, Arthur terminó de acomodarle el cuello de la camisa, antes de soltarlo y regresar a su lugar, sin decirle nada o sin demostrar al menos que lo había notado. Jones carraspeó y volvió a colocarse el gorro en su lugar. Se ajustó los guantes en las manos, queriendo probar su arma en cuanto fuera posible. De una u otra forma se encontraba emocionado, a pesar de la carga emocional del encuentro.

— Antes de hacer nada busca a un tal Antonio Hernández. —el inglés torció la boca después de pronunciar su nombre, Francis rió por ello, aun sin verle— Él será tu compañero hasta que te acoples. Si no tienes más dudas, vete. Y ni se te ocurra perder el tiempo, me enteraría y lo sabes bien.

— _Yes, mom._ Te veré después para el informe.

— Alfred, otra cosa —el comandante inglés alzó una ceja, de forma seria le contempló y con preocupación le dijo—: Ten cuidado.

Alfred asintió ante lo último y dio media vuelta, saliendo de la oficina. Caminó por los pasillos de la comisaría, mirando a través de las ventanas, la luz del sol resplandeciente se colaba por el cristal. Se detuvo para contemplar la lejanía que podría apreciar desde ese lugar, tocando la ventana con una de sus manos. Este lugar era totalmente diferente a donde había nacido, en una de las urbes más importantes del mundo. Pero si era por Arthur, no le importaría a dónde tuviera que ir. Era él, solamente él; solo que ahora, en esos seis meses que pasaron lentos, después de que su compañero inglés fuera ascendido en el departamento de investigación al que ambos pertenecían, parecía que ya había alguien más con él.

Su ánimo decayó un poco e instantáneamente negó con la cabeza, como si eso sacara los pensamientos negativos dentro de sí. Continuó su camino por el pasillo, tratando de recordar rostros conocidos y presentándose con el poco personal que laboraba en el lugar. Después de todo se trataba de un pueblo chico, un lugar que conservaba la frescura y el ambiente que cien años atrás tenía. Seguramente no pasaría nada interesante, pero no importaba, sería el héroe a pesar de todo. El héroe de Arthur.

Caminó hasta la salida del lugar y aspiró el aroma de la fresca madera de los árboles. Se estiró un poco, dejando salir un bostezo. Reunió las ganas para empezar el día como debía ser y avanzó, rodeando el lugar, hasta llegar al estacionamiento del sitio; una amable señorita le había hecho favor de decirle dónde se encontraba el oficial Carriedo, así que se había dirigido hasta donde su nuevo compañero se encontraba. Alzó la cabeza entre los pocos autos que había hasta toparse con una pareja que se encontraba discutiendo con tono medio en la voz.

Se trataba de un par de hombres, uno alto, de cabellos castaños y mirada esmeralda, que por el uniforme concluyó que se trataba de quien sería su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Hablaba de forma molesta, seguramente la otra persona le habría hecho enojar. Aquel otro se trataba de un chico no muy bajito, de cabellos oscuros y ojos color chocolate, probablemente de preparatoria, por el uniforme que llevaba. Quizás era uno de esos pequeños infractores con los que ya tenía tiempo y experiencia tratando.

— _Yo!_ ¿Antonio? —decidió interrumpir, sobándose el cuello.

Al instante, los dos callaron. Entonces supuso que Carriedo se encontraba de su lado, afirmando la situación cuando él se interpuso de manera fingida entre su mirada y la del chico. Alfred le miró con un poco de desgane, analizando al protegido del otro de pies a cabeza y este hizo lo mismo. Le pareció divertida la expresión molesta en sus suaves facciones por tener que soportar su chequeo visual, curvó los labios y se acercó a él, remarcando aun más la sonrisa.

— Permíteme un segundo. —el hombre castaño enarcó ambas cejas, preguntándose de quién se trataba por la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro. Giró y tomó al joven de los hombros, quien, con el ceño fruncido, trató de apartar sus manos, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era notoria— Ahora regresa a la escuela, por favor… —palmeó su rostro y el chico le sacó la lengua, saliendo del lugar corriendo, no sin antes darle una última mirada desaprobatoria.

— ¿Algún problema?

— No, ninguno. —habló, sacándose el gorro para echarse aire en el rostro. Le miró partir por el camino de terracería, hasta que se perdió dentro del paisaje. El chico parecía buen corredor, pero ni el detalle le cayó en gracia por ahora—. ¿Y tú nombre es…?

— Alfred F. Jones, un gusto. —extendió la mano y la estrechó con el castaño, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa—

— Así que eres el invitado del tío ese, eh –el de ojos verdes rió ante ello, estaba por de más decir que Arthur y él no se llevaban del todo bien— Antonio Hernández Carriedo —le sonrió y sus manos se soltaron.—Bueno, sube.

Alfred ladeó la cabeza y solo le siguió a la puerta de una camioneta plateada. Antonio sacó las llaves, balanceándolas entre sus dedos, subió al volante. Al rubio no le quedó más que abordar por el lado contrario. Pensó en el tiempo que le tardaría Arthur en autorizar manejar su propio vehículo, siendo el nuevo en la comisaría, no sería tan sencillo. Ambos se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad y puso el auto en marcha. Salieron del lugar y comenzaron a andar por el camino de piedra, opuesto a donde el joven se había marchado y, que daba a la plaza y a la zona donde la mayoría del pueblo vivía. Sería bueno, ahora que el rubio entraba como nuevo cuerpo policiaco, presentarlo ante todos, para que así se fueran acostumbrando a él.

La mañana se pasó sin siquiera notarlo. Antonio había decido llevarle a comer a una cocina económica del lugar, donde parecían ya conocerle de sobra, porque cuando entraron la encargada del lugar, una señora ya mayor, le saludó con familiaridad y le guió hasta una mesa que parecía ser más de él que de todos en el local. El estadounidense fue presentado y este saludó con una gran sonrisa, curioso y lleno de ansías por ordenar en el lugar. Esperaba comer una hamburguesa o pedir una coca cola bien fría. Su nariz se llenó de infinidad de aromas cuando frente a él se encontraban lo que Antonio llamó enchiladas verdes. Tomó el cubierto y probó un poco, rogando por agua. Su lengua parecía sensible al picor del platillo.

— Pues mejor te vas acostumbrando porque no encontraréis otro tipo de sabor. —rió el español, acercándole un vaso de agua de horchata a su lado.

— Okay, okay… —respondió Alfred, tomando un pedazo de pan para tratar de amenizar el dolor en sus papilas gustativas— Esto es muy fuerte.

— Esto se llama comida, Alfredo. —Antonio recibió una ceja arriba por parte del otro, que le hizo carcajear por un instante— Es de lo mejor que existe en el mundo, te lo aseguro.

Antes de que Alfred pudiera hacer prórroga a lo que el ibero le anunciaba, este se levantó y salió a la entrada del establecimiento. El rubio siguió tomando agua, hasta dejar de sentir cómo sus labios palpitaban también. De pronto volteó a ver con quién hablaba su compañero. Se trataba de un joven, un poco mayor a comparación del de la mañana, pero tampoco más grande que el mismo español. De cabellos castaños y un extraño rizo que sobresalía de su cabeza, quiso saber de quién se trataba, pero su curiosidad parecería saciarse justo cuando Antonio regresó junto con él.

— Tome asiento, tome asiento. —repitió el policía, jalando la silla donde el otro se sentaría, recibiendo una mirada un tanto desaprobatoria que fue combatida por una sonrisa aun más grande.

— Buen día. —dijo el joven, mirando a Alfred mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la de él— Mi nombre es Lovino. Lovino Vargas. —Habló, sirviéndose un poco de agua de la jarra.

— Alfred F. Jones, _my pleasure_. —Antonio también tomó asiento a su lado.

— Lovino es el sacerdote del pueblo. —contó el español.

— Casi, _per favore_, Antonio… —Lovino tuvo ganas de reprenderlo, pero solo se limitó a echarle otra mirada fuerte.

— ¿Casi? —preguntó Alfred, ladeando la cabeza un poco.

— Estoy en camino a ello aun. —confesó con un suspiro— Pero después de que el padre anterior se fue del pueblo, parece que ya lo soy. —quiso reír, pero no le dio mucha gracia— Bien, como sea, ¿quiere que le dé la bendición ahora? Acabo de regresar de bendecir otra vez la hacienda del tipo ese, una más no me va a terminar de cansar… —Lovino se recargó en la silla, echándose aire con su mano.

— _Pardon_? —el rubio dejó de tomar agua y miró primero al italiano y luego a quien le había traído.

— Anda, hombre. Aprovecha que ahora anda de buenas. —recibió otros ojos desaprobatorios, sólo se echó a reír— ¿Y a qué fuiste a casa de Fernando otra vez?

— Ya lo has de saber, Antonio, por amor de Dios. —Antonio se sintió algo intimidado esta vez por él— Después de haberme dicho de lo que moriría, ese niño corrió contigo, ¿no es así?

Entonces su nombre era Fernando. Alfred siguió comiendo, intercalando el agua con la salsa, esta vez moderándose en la cantidad de comida que introducía dentro de su boca. Antonio estaba encogido de hombros, tratando de mantener su porte seria, escuchando los regaños del joven. Seguro que ambos llevaban tiempo de conocerse, confirmando tal suposición cuando el italiano jaló la mejilla del castaño de ojos verdes, quien solo se quejó, soltando un lagrimón. Cuando terminó de soltar toda su ira sobre de él, los ojos color avellana volvieron a posarse encima de sus orbes azules.

— ¿Entonces? Estoy por irme. —preguntó de nueva cuenta, sacándose el rosario del cuello de la camisa.

— ¿Por qué debería de darme la bendición, padre? —preguntó antes de terminarse el vaso con agua y buscar la jarra con una de sus manos— No me malinterprete, claro que puede dármela, sólo que no veo el motivo del por qué. —Lovino interceptó su mirada con la de Antonio y luego este lo hizo con la suya— ¿Antonio?

— Oh, bien. —el español se rascó la cabeza un poco y movió la mano, en señal de indicando algo a Alfred, pero solo le confundió sin darle a entender nada. Se acercó a la mesa, marcando el ceño— ¿Qué Arturo no os dijo nada de nada?

— ¡Su nombre es Arthur! —le dijo, mirándole de frente.

— Da lo mismo, no me interesa. —Antonio se recargó en la silla, tomando un trago de agua— Por si no lo sabías, en este pueblo hay "algo" —Alfred tragó seco por inercia, mirándole fijo— solo que nadie sabe qué es.

— Gusta de robarse niños y matar animales. —El rubio giró la mirada con él ahora, tratando de contenerse. Cuando había pedido su cambio, nadie le había informado nada al respecto— Regresa a los niños, claro —continuó Lovino— Solo que los niños no saben ni qué les ocurrió y mucho menos qué fue lo que pasó. Hasta ahora, gracias a Dios, no ha habido 'percances' —recalcó esta palabra.

— ¿Y a q-qué fue a la casa de ese Fernando? —el rubio se acercó, mordiéndose el labio con discreción, apretando los puños y viendo a ambos con una cara perdida entre el morbo y el horror.

— A na- —el ibero fue interrumpido.

— A bendecirla, otra vez. —Lovino dejó su cara recargar su rostro encima de la palma de su mano— Ese tipo está maldito. —dijo con desgane.

El rubio se echó para atrás en la silla. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos como un par de platos y el labio comenzó a temblarle. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto todo aquello? Debía de ser una mentira, una de muy mal gusto. En su ciudad natal había sido testigo de ovnis y había conocido a gente que fue abducida por ellos, pero nunca jamás fantasmas o seres de esa clase. Eso no podía existir, no debía. Alfred dejó salir una risa nerviosa y Lovino le contempló como quien veía a un estúpido. Antonio miró la mesa y luego soltó un leve suspiro, desviando la mirada. Buscó su reloj y solo se levantó, pidiendo la cuenta. Estaban por irse, así que Alfred terminó su plato y pidió más agua para llevar. Lovino se levantó y agradeció a la señora, quien solamente le pidió la bendición para ella y su negocio. Cuando terminó, el joven castaño volteó a verle.

— Será en otra ocasión, Alfred. —inclinó levemente la cabeza y dio media vuelta, sin dirigirle palabra al español tampoco.

No era mentira después de todo, la gente del pueblo creía en lo mismo también. Alfred tragó saliva y volvió a colocarse el gorro en su lugar, sorbiendo de la pajilla del vaso con nervios. Si se quedaba en silencio podía escuchar a la gente murmurar sobre la desaparición de animales y el miedo que las madres pasaban durante las noches, rezando porque nada se llevara a sus hijos. Se encomendaban a Dios y dormían con la Biblia abierta, ¿de verdad había algo en ese lugar? Antonio pasó a su lado y los dos caminaron hasta la camioneta, que se encontraba estacionada en una cerrada al lado del local.

Los dos subieron y se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Alfred se puso el cinturón y subió la ventana a su lado. Antonio volteó a verle y solo negó de un lado a otro, esbozando una sonrisa.

— Fernando no es un mal tipo, Alfred. Y mucho menos está maldito. —empezó Antonio, mirando el reflejo de Alfred a través del retrovisor— Solo está un poco… dolido, si. No tiene mucho que su abuelo falleció.

— ¿Entonces por qué tienen que ir a bendecir su casa?

— B-Bueno, eso… —tartamudeó un poco y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo— Él posé una gran casa, una hacienda. Varia gente del pueblo labora en ella, trabaja la tierra. Ha tenido mala suerte con sus animales. La gente de ahí se preocupa por ello y se crean chismes. Es natural, ¿no lo creéis de esa forma? Además, él no es el único que sufre por sus animales.

— Mmm…

Alfred bajó nuevamente la ventanilla de su puerta, dejando entrar la suave brisa por ella. La dejó a la mitad, aun no estaba seguro que no hubiera nada ahí afuera. Tomó más agua y solo le regresó la mirada a Antonio. Este le sonrió y arrancó la camioneta, sin decirle otra vez a donde irían. El estadounidense se recargó en el cómodo asiento, pensando que ahora tenía trabajo que hacer. Una larga y exhaustiva investigación se aproximaba, o eso supuso dentro de su cabeza. Debía de hablar con Arthur y pedir toda la información posible, tal vez, y con un poco de suerte, solo se trataba de los actos ilícitos de una bandita de estudiantes. Eso podría ser, o eso quería internamente. No es que fuera un cobarde, sino que ¿cómo podría luchar contra algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía de verdad? Si al menos fueran más creíbles como los aliens. Eso cambiaría todo.

Sin darse cuenta, habían cruzado el camino de terracería y terminaron parados en una de las esquina de la preparatoria del pueblo. No era ni en broma grande. Parecía tener los salones contados para un solo grupo y se encontraba al aire libre, sin una barda que impidiese a los alumnos no asistir a clases. Al lado de ella el kinder, detrás de este, la primaria. Todas pequeñas y sin nada en especial, justo lo que el pueblo tenía. Los dos se quedaron esperando en silencio, hasta que minutos después, los pocos jóvenes que asistían comenzaron a salir del lugar. Los que pasaron al lado de la camioneta saludaron a Antonio, algunos otros caminaron sin decir nada, se escucharon murmullos entre las chicas cuando miraron a Alfred, quien sonrió con galanura.

— Oh, mira. —Antonio palmeó su pierna y se quitó el cinturón, bajando de la camioneta— Ven, os presentaré con Fernando.

Alfred sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y asintió, dejando su bebida a un lado del asiento. Le imitó y se quitó el cinturón, abriendo la puerta y cerrando tras de sí al salir. Caminó hasta a él, con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón. Entonces sus ojos miraron al frente, justo a lo que el castaño se refería. Se trataba del chico de la mañana, aquel joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada castaña, con quien su ahora compañero se encontraba discutiendo, venía a risa abierta con sus acompañantes al finalizar su día de escuela. Aun no los notaba, así que Alfred decidió quedarse pasos atrás de Antonio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La risa cesó cuando la voz del hombre castaño le llamó, incluida la de sus acompañantes, quienes ahora empezaron a burlarse del chico hasta que este les intercambió un par de malas palabras.

Uno de sus acompañantes le llamó, pero el aludido asintió con la cabeza y les pidió que le esperasen un poco. Fernando avanzó hasta con Antonio, marcando distancia, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ahora qué? —le preguntó al ibero, pero solo recibió una caricia en la cabeza que revolvió su desaliñado cabello.

— Ven, hay alguien a quien debes conocer.

Dicho esto, Antonio lo jaló del brazo para dar media vuelta y fue arrastrado hasta con el rubio, quien le miró indiferente, no muy de acuerdo a lo que su compañero hacía. Lo empujó hacia él e insistió para que extendiera su mano de paso. Fernando volteó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, molesto y un tanto irritado, sin decir lo incómodo que se encontraba por tal situación. Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa, así que desesperanzado a cualquier palabra del ibero, regresó a ver a Alfred, quien se acercó un par de pasos hacia él, pero igualmente remarcando su espacio. Se miraron un momento, con los ojos fijamente encima de los del otro. El moreno no parpadeó, solo soltó un leve suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

— Será mejor que te vayas de este lugar.

**Continúa…**


End file.
